Santa Baby
by usermechanics
Summary: A festive Neighbors' Club meeting ends, naturally, with some butting of heads. Neither expected to release the feelings they've been repressing for so long. (Contains Lemons. Hi, Critics United!)


"And this brings today's Neighbors' Club meeting to a close!"

Kodaka clapped his hands, much to the enjoyment of everyone else. It was the last day of school before Christmas break began, and the end of a quite festive meeting-the decorations, such as the mistletoe at the door, were mainly Rikka's idea.

What also was Rikka's idea was bringing in a Santa dress, one that originally was meant to be rotated among the members of the club-Kodaka not included-and naturally found its way on the member whom everyone else in the club thought wore it best. Somehow, said person was still in the room at the end of the meeting, an arguable first even through the club going through until the majority of the members were third years.

"Yozora," Kodaka offhandedly mentioned, "thanks for being civil."

"Oh, of course, Kodaka. It is Christmas time, and sometimes, we need to be polite to the animals that live with us."

"What's that supposed to mean, Yozora?" Sena hissed, leaning forward.

"Be careful there, Meat. Your tits might slip out of your dress, and wouldn't that be a good Christmas present for Kodaka over here."

"Yozora, stop it. Sena, please don't!"

Kodaka's moderation wasn't necessarily followed, but Rikka's interruption was thankfully there to aid.

"Rikka thinks that we should go get something to eat sometime over break. Maybe we could go and watch a movie, also!"

"Yes, that'd be a great idea for us to do," Kobato replied. Much like the civility "pact" that Yozora and Sena were close to breaking only once this meeting, any mention of chuuni antics were requested not to happen as an agreement between Kobato and Maria.

"I agree, but only if Onii-chan comes with us." Yukimura added.

"And we have to go someplace which is good and not some place full of poopy idiots!" Maria chimed in.

"I mean, wouldn't the point be that we're all going together?" Yozora questioned.

"We can talk about that later. Maybe we could text each other about it when we consider it. Is everyone free the 29th?"

Kodaka's question was met with universal nods. After that, another clap.

"I'll start messaging you guys the day after Christmas about it then. But for now, I hereby call the Neighbors' Club meeting to a close."

No more deliberation happened after that, thankfully. Every member stood up, with Sena giving each of them a little wave as they departed. She was so invested in her goodbyes that she hadn't even noticed that Rikka made sure to leave right next to Kodaka just to steal a kiss from him for the sake of "tradition."

"Bye, Kodaka! Bye, Kobato! Bye, Maria! Bye, Rikka! Bye, Yukimura!"

After they all left, Sena shut the door, eyeing the uniform in the corner of the room that she'd be walking out of there wearing. With the room empty, she started humming to herself.

"I'm a little Santa Baby, doo de doo…"

With a small wiggle of her hips, as if she were in some weird, Christmasy burlesque show, she reached for the zipper on her dress. It was slightly embarrassing how she did this, almost flaunting herself to herself whenever she undressed from anything festive, but at the very least there wasn't anyone else in the room.

"You forgot to say goodbye to someone, Meat."

Sena froze, her fingers inches away from the zipper. She turned around, her gaze meeting up with Yozora's, trying not to falter against how piercing it was. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What makes you think I was going to say goodbye to you?"

"Because you said goodbye to everyone else in the club." Yozora stepped forward. Sena didn't budge. "I thought you didn't say goodbye to me because you wanted me to stay in here."

"T-that's not the case!"

Yozora grinned as Sena stepped back; it didn't take much to have her be defensive, and that was exactly where Yozora wanted her to be. With another step forward, Sena stepped back to keep the distance between them, and with yet another, her back met the wall.

"Then what is, Meat? How come you didn't say goodbye to me?"

Sena sneered, to no effect except for a scoff.

"You said goodbye to Kodaka, you said goodbye to Maria, you said goodbye to Rikka, you said goodbye to Yukimura…" With each name she listed, Yozora took another step forward until there was barely any distance between them; Sena's side-steps were met with Yozora following suit, making sure she was right in front of her at.

"You even said goodbye to your precious Kobato."

"What makes you think you deserve a goodbye from me?"

"Because we're both members of the club. Isn't it only fair that you'd give me a goodbye as well, or is it that it would hurt your pretty bimbo image?"

Before Sena could retaliate with a strike, Yozora grabbed onto the front of Sena's dress, pulling her forward. She stopped millimeters away from her, just enough so that she could get an eyeful of the cocky grin on her face. "Shouldn't the class representative treat all her peers equally?"

All Sena could do was sputter. She tried to think of something to say without swallowing her pride. The best she could come up with was, "Put me down, you psycho!"

"Shouldn't the class representative treat everyone with respect, Meat?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What should I call you then?"

"I don't know, maybe Sena, because that's my actual name?"

Yozora gave that response a few seconds of deliberation so fake that she saw Sena growing mad about it. Yozora chuckled at her anger before telling her that she wouldn't.

"I don't really think that suits you right now. What did you call yourself when you were prancing around in that dress of yours? Dasher? Dancer? Vixen?"

"Yozora, this isn't funny! Let go of me!"

"Oh yeah," she remarked, finally recalling the answer to her own question. "You were flaunting around calling yourself Santa Baby."

"I was not, Yozora! Shut up!"

"I don't think it suits you either, Meat." Yozora scoffed, before pulling her in that extra millimeter. Her fist found purchase against Sena's chest, their foreheads clashed against each other. "Because you are definitely not a Santa Baby, but a Santa _Bitch_ , you got it?"

"I am not!"

Sena could have gotten away with saying that if it weren't for how close they were. Yozora could feel Sena's legs shaking, an action that started immediately after she was called that. Yozora's smirk grew more devilish, leaning forward so that Sena's back once more hit the wall, sandwiching her between it and herself.

"Then why are your legs shaking like that, Santa Bitch? I couldn't possibly think that you'd _like_ something like this, but maybe you'll warm up to it soon."

"The only thing that needs warming up is your heart, you little-"

"Santa Bitch."

"Stop that!"

"Maybe I will after I teach you a thing or two about respect."

"Like you're one to talk when talking about respect!" Sena's hands were balled up into fists. If there were a way that she could get Yozora off her, she could run away. She couldn't think of any other way that she would be able to get this to stop. It was either that, or she would have to deal with whatever Yozora had in store for her.

"Are you planning on hitting me?" Yozora chuckled, taking note of the balled-up fists. "I'll make sure to tell Kodaka and Kobato that you hit me after the meeting ended, and maybe I can get you out of the club for good."

Sena squeaked. There was no way that she was going to sacrifice that if Yozora was going to put that on the line. She wasn't going to lose to her, and more importantly, she wasn't going to lose the only time she got to see Kobato. "How is what you're doing even better?"

"You tell me, Santa Bitch. I can't be kicked out of the club because I was the one who made it."

"Says you! My daddy will make sure to-"

"Your daddy," Yozora remarked, "will see that you were parading yourself in a club room and trying to strip in here, unless you do what I say." Unamused, Yozora let go of Sena, who beelined for the door and tried to open it. No matter what she did, however, the door wouldn't budge.

"Oh, look at that. The door's jammed." Yozora chuckled, taking her time in walking towards her prey. "That means you can't run away, and that means you're stuck dealing with me, Santa Bitch, so warm up to it or stay angry about it."

Sena did neither. She knew that this was going to end poorly one way or another, and with how Yozora had her pinned at every corner, she was doubting if there was a way that she could get out of this without completely humiliating herself. Calves giving way, she found herself sitting on her knees, an action reflexive and defeatist. The smirk she saw Yozora giving her from the corner of her eye made her gulp; she was vulnerable and too ready to yield to her.

At the very least, she kept her feelings quiet. It was one thing to be stuck in a room with Yozora and having her do all this to her, but it was another altogether to have her know what she truly felt about being powerless to her. All she could do was beg.

"Please don't hurt me, Yozora! I'll do anything, just please don't hurt me!"

Yozora cocked an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Anything?"

"Anything! I'll do whatever you want! Just please leave me alone!"

Sena bowed as she spoke, and as she lifted her head, she was greeted with the sight of Yozora's shoe right in front of her, pointed directly at her.

"I think you know what I want from you," she scoffed.

Sena flushed. Of course Yozora was going to start with something that embarrassing. She knew she was supposed to keep her word about it, but this was far too demeaning for any Kashiwazaki to perform. If anything, it was supposed to be the other way around, where Yozora was kissing at her feet, and even then, she didn't believe she deserved it. Especially not right now, when she just wanted to change into her uniform and go home. She looked up at Yozora incredulously, feigning confusion, and watched as Yozora's brow furrowed and a sneer grew on her face.

"Come on, Santa Bitch, we don't have all day for you to kiss my feet now."

After a moment of hesitation, Sena looked back down at Yozora's foot. A few seconds of mental preparation gave way to another order from Yozora, telling her to get on with it. She jumped and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the top of her shoe just to hope that this would be enough to get her off her back, and in spite of how quickly she had done it, she heard a sound which made her jump back up instantaneously.

 _Click._

Looking up, Sena saw Yozora's phone in her hand, with the candid of Sena kissing her foot starting her down, accompanied by a shit-eating grin.

"Look at this, Santa Bitch. I didn't know you were so keen on kissing my feet."

"That's not true, Yozora!" She stood up and tried to grab the phone from out of her hands, but Yozora made sure to keep it out of her reach at all times. "This is blackmail and you know it!"

"It might be so, but wouldn't it be something if it weren't?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Yozora asked, pivoting on her heel before heading to the desk where Sena had rested her school uniform. The uniform wasn't what Yozora was looking for, but a light blue strap had caught her eye; there wasn't a hint of light blue on her own uniform, and the color matched Sena's butterfly clip so well. As Yozora pulled at it, she watched as her bra was exposed; she felt a heat creeping up her back and pulled up at her dress.

"Look at that. I wonder how big this is. Certainly, you weren't thinking of changing in front of me knowing that you weren't wearing this, were you?"

"I didn't know you were in here, Yozora!"

"But you didn't say goodbye to me. You even said goodbye to Kobato before you started stripping."

That was enough to get Sena to crack. She stormed forward, not expecting Yozora to start backing down. She kept following until Yozora's back met the wall, and making sure that she had nowhere to go, Sena stuck out a hand and pinned it against the wall right behind her. Mind clouded in rage, she had not realized exactly what she was doing until it was too late, when Yozora made sure to inform her.

"Giving me a show, kissing my feet, and now pinning me against a wall? Aren't you being forward on what you want from me."

"Wha-"

Before Sena could finish her question, Yozora had turned the tables on her, pinning her back against the wall and pinning her with a hand. The smirk on her lips grew, almost hungrily staring down her captive's form.

"I could have thought that you were in here for Kodaka, but here you are, showing how much you want to be with me, how much you want to be my little Santa Bitch."

"That's not true, Yozora. I-"

Sena's gaze darted around, desperate to find words to say. It wouldn't be that far off to say that there were moments where Yozora was totally right about that, to have moments where she could just get off her high horse and spend them being treated poorly. Even if there was her reputation of blowing people off, it was different enough: she was so used to throwing guys away, and this was one of the very few times where she actually had contact with another girl, even if it were Yozora, who was just sadistic enough to fit the bill.

It was better her than anyone else.

"Just don't tell anyone about this."

Yozora loosened her grip on her in confusion. She wanted to ask her what she meant by that, not to tell anyone about what, but as she tightened her grip again, she saw the defeat forming in Sena's face. Every tear that welled in the corners of her eyes were worth their weight in gold. And, of course, in that moment where she reveled in the sight, Sena whimpered.

"I didn't think you were going to be this harsh, but…"

"You're telling me that you're _enjoying_ this?"

Sena darted her gaze away again, rapidly flickering to anything that she could use to give her answer. As she did, she gave herself away as she pressed her thighs tightly together, knees pressing as she tried to give herself a bit of sweet, physical friction. It wasn't enough for her that the friction between them was so much, and that Yozora's hands were on her. She couldn't not, especially not with someone like her.

Especially if this was the best moment of bonding with a girl she might ever have.

 _I can't just tell her I've thought of this before._

The sound of her thoughts cruelly echoed throughout the back of her head, almost snapping her back to reality that this sickening wet dream was close to coming true. All she could do was hope that Yozora wasn't going to be swallowing her pride if she was going to continue. And if that weren't the case, then she would certainly give her just a bit more to make sure that she did, so that she could feel out how the rest of this impromptu meeting was going to hold out.

"Are you scared to call me Santa Bitch again? Are you through with that?"

Sena almost felt a wave of relief rush through her as she saw the anger lighting up in Yozora's eyes. It was more than anger: it was shock and rage and the desire to make sure that this Santa Bitch never came close to talking to her in such a disgustingly independent and disrespectful way. As much as she was happy that she knew that Yozora wasn't going to be relieving any of her bitter, domineering strategies, she knew that her words hit her in the right way to cross the threshold of physical threats and into what she wanted.

She wasn't going to say how many times this particular thought crossed her mind, nor did she care that she had masturbated to this thought time and time again-almost whenever it came up-because she knew that this was going to be something to remember. It was the moment where, even if Yozora got out all of her rage on her body, that it would be in all the ways she wanted her to.

It had been a dream for so long that she wished for it to become true on her whims, and Yozora was like pretty much every single other boy in the school, even without the stupidly short hair. Even she wasn't immune to doing what she wanted.

"What was that?"

Sena started raising an arm as she felt Yozora pulling her close, preparing for her to punch her in the face for that. Her eyes widened as she watched Yozora's free arm aim far away from her, as if she was planning on punching the air besides her. Before another insult could be thrown because of Yozora's "stellar aim," she felt something nudging her back, a small piece of metal slowly trailing down her spine while the cloth that covered her shoulders breathed further from where they were supposed to be.

Sena's eyes widened at the cool air which fanned her back and dared to creep up her chest: Yozora wasn't aiming for her at all but wanted to take her dress off! She gulped as she felt the zipper continue to ride down her back until she felt the dress crawling off her body. She didn't resist it, though: Yozora knew that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it, and she had much more to flaunt.

At the very least, with her panties on, she wasn't revealing everything as the dress pooled at her feet. She smirked as she watched Yozora's gaze shift, a silent reminder to herself about why she had to be subjected to the same Meat insult days in and out. To her, it was her last excuse to be able to hold her own, the very last thing that needed to be debased before she'd be submitting to her willingly. Yozora's butt was probably smaller than Sena's chest, and it made her wonder about if, at all, Yozora was going to dominate her.

"Why are you still standing, Santa Bitch? Do you think I should be _honored_ to look at you naked like this?"

Sena sat down. She was able to make this whole episode embarrassing for her. The last defenses were down, her last throes of trying to make this work for her in some way disintegrating. She silently wished that she didn't mock what was going to happen to her in the way that she did: Yozora's eyes were glowing red in rage, all ready to be directed upon a single target. This wasn't her trying to fight for dominance anymore: Yozora had her like a present, with its festive wrapping close to uncovering all that she wanted, and the one splotch of sky blue between her legs was the only bit of present left to uncover.

She was Yozora's Santa Bitch.

Yozora squatted down. In the glowing of her eyes Sena could feel the aches of her chest from the smatterings of lip-locks and bites. In their reflection she could see the faint hue of whatever lipstick she wore, if any at all, as tiny marks peppering the entirety of her chest. She even felt the fingers digging into her sides as Yozora tried to steady herself, lest she felt too out-of-control just by being smothered by her chest.

And with all that, all imagery that Sena would have immediately winced at otherwise, she subtly pushed forward, breasts front and center, eagerly awaiting Yozora's judgment. She welcomed it, waiting for that moment where Yozora would take in her nick-namesake.

After a low whistle of appreciation of Sena's bare chest, Yozora responded to her exposure: covering each of them with her hands and weighing them with her palms. The grinding was enough that Sena could feel her nipples hardening against cold, collected palms; ones which worked perfectly with such a cold, collected person. She kept pushing her chest out, trying to keep still to avoid any excess friction; the motions of Yozora's palms were enough for her teeth to sink into her bottom lip, anything to avoid making any spluttered moans. It didn't matter how much she liked it: she was a Kashiwazaki, supposed school royalty, and Yozora was keen enough to untangle the facade and found herself digging more into her dirty secret.

Yozora would have paid people to learn these secrets about figuring out how Sena truly was, and if she were to pay for it, then Sena knew that she would be the richest person in the history of their school. Especially with the end of their third year coming up, she knew that it could spread beyond the school. Sena shook those thoughts off, not interested in becoming just another busty pet for everyone's disposal. She was better than that; it was just that Yozora was different. Nobody else would insult her or fondle her like how she was.

And considering her status, it felt right that she had some special way of relieving her stresses, something like this.

Breaking free from her thoughts, the next sense to be pervaded with Yozora's nasty stress-relief was her hearing. She indulged in the deluge of insults thrown her way, knowing that most of them were talking about how she had the whole school wrapped around her pinky finger and how her chest was fantastically huge. She didn't need to be told that as a Santa Bitch; she received enough of that kind of attention outside of the Neighbors' Club, where everyone wanted her as a friend or fuck.

Even her enemies. Even Yozora, glaring at her as if she wanted her to feel smaller, still trying to chip away at the incredulous ego she had: not only was it enough that she reveled in her insults, but that after so many attempts to dominate her, she didn't budge. It was almost a self-defense mechanism keeping her sane. But she saw that Yozora was growing angrier at the lack of a response she gave, palms eagerly grinding into her and assaulting her nipples in a desperate attempt to get her to moan. Sena still didn't budge bar her grinding her heel into her panties, a motion that Yozora didn't quite see in her peripherals, but was proof that her antics were working quite well.

Not well enough.

Yozora's next tactic was dirty: to pull away from her breasts altogether and to fixate her thumbs and pointer fingers on each nipple as if they were joysticks. It didn't take much tweaking for Sena to crack: the sharp sensations of each tug were at least a hundredfold compared to the grinding assault on her. Lower lip freed from the confines of her teeth, Sena let out a squeak, followed by several others as Yozora didn't care to stop.

She found her most successful motion and reveled in it, basking in the bath of moans that Sena gave her. It was like she lost her grip after climbing a few kilometers of a rock wall, and she was quickly falling, begging for anything to help her out. She wasn't in her normal mindset anymore, and the flings of Santa Bitch from Yozora didn't help out either. It was cemented into her that she was nothing more at that moment. It didn't matter to her: she loved it, and she was going to buy into it if it meant that there was more in store.

All she hoped was that Yozora didn't look down: the notion of being teased like this, to be treated so cruelly by her, was enough to make her cunt tingle in anticipation, but it wasn't as much a tingle as it was an all-encompassing sensation that flooded her from her hips to her knees. Her entire lower body seemed to resonate with itself lewdly, leaking her essence and letting it be wicked by her panties. It was so embarrassing, but it was the least of her worries considering how handsy Yozora was being about her body. She was being manhandled like it belonged to Yozora, and already just from her chest's assault she was ready to say uncle. It was too much for her, and she ached for something new, something to give her a new form of relief.

"Yozora!"

"What was that, Santa Bitch?"

As erotic as the scene was, Sena almost blurted out, asking if Yozora was kidding or not. Was it not enough that she was playing with her like a toy? Sena huffed, trying to hide her enjoyment of Yozora's hands continuing to fondle her.

"What do you _want_ me to call you then?"

"How's about you call me ma'am?"

"Ma'am?"

"What do you want, Santa Bitch?"

Before Sena could answer, Yozora leaned in, her lips dangerously close to her jawline. Each breath she gave wafted across Sena's skin, goosebumps trying to form before Yozora's lips captured them and warmed her clammy skin up. Sena froze and let out a moan at the first of Yozora's attacks, but she quieted down until she was murmuring at each one, a dulcet sigh for each kiss. Yozora's kisses ceased as she covered Sena's jawline in lip marks, dull against the light from a lack of lipstick or gloss. Rather, she enjoyed the pinkish hue that formed in Sena's cheeks as she messed with her, reflecting the heat which radiated from her body.

"Yozora! Fuck, _please_ , make me feel good!"

Instead of her request, Yozora tugged roughly on her nipples, causing her to scream. She didn't need to be explained reinforcement, but certainly she was experiencing it right now. She knew what she did wrong and immediately backpedaled to what led to her punishment.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ah, Ma'am, _please_ , make me feel good!"

The first thing that felt good to her was the immediate relief on her chest. Yozora let go of Sena's breasts and brought them down to her waist, hands immediately taking the purchase of her pinched waist compared to her mature assets. Technically an adult or not, Sena's curves were too mature for someone her age, and she knew that Yozora was jealous about them. Yet, considering her manhandling and almost-mistreatment, she was enjoying it nevertheless, giving Yozora the time to vent her jealousies by doing whatever she wanted to a body which looked much more mature.

And in her mental clambering of superiority, Yozora once more brought her to size by pushing her down to the ground. Sena skidded a tad, but Yozora's glance wasn't on the parts of her that skidded: she wasn't even looking at her at all. It was almost insulting that she was being treated as such, being ignored, but the moment she started to stand up, she felt daggers in her chest in the form of Yozora's glare, immediately locked on her as if she was a predator and herself the prey.

"Who said you could stand up, Santa Bitch?"

Sena looked to the ground, almost demurely. She hoped that the question was rhetorical, so that she could hide the embarrassment of never understanding the point of what Yozora wanted from her; she knew that it wouldn't take long before she'd be dreaming up another way to prove her superiority, only to be shot down by her. Sitting down, she stopped the never-ending cycle at the spot most would say she'd enjoy least: at the very bottom, sitting there with a pout as she watched Yozora reaching for the top of the door. After a few tries, Yozora stopped and smirked, chuckling to herself as she turned away from the door and returned her focus to Sena.

As she walked back, Sena noticed that the mistletoe was missing from the threshold. She immediately sat up, almost terrified at the notion that was at stake. There was a lot going on in her head about Yozora, about how cruel this treatment was and how, somehow, this was exciting to her, but she wanted to draw the line there. There was no way that she was going to be kissing her, especially if she was going to be using the mistletoe as an excuse to do so. Yozora noticed this change in Sena's demeanor, and reassured her.

"Don't think I'm going to kiss you or anything like that."

Sena was completely fine with what she said, but how Yozora said it was what hurt her: it was once more a riff on her being, with Yozora being completely immune to all the tactics that would defer anyone else from doing anything to her. She had the whole damn school wrapped around her finger, and yet there Yozora was, saying that Sena didn't deserve her lips. She couldn't stand up for fear of getting shot down, and Yozora dangling a mistletoe around her finger was interesting. She had no intention of throwing it away, but she didn't have the intention of kissing her, so Sena wondered why she was forced to sit down and watch Yozora toy with a plant.

Her answer came to her in the form of Yozora reaching for her skirt with her other hand, and quickly unzipping it. With a yank downward, her skirt hit the ground along with a suspicious piece of cloth that ran through the middle of the skirt like it was a cloth for the sake of modesty. She looked at it for a second, the dark purple cloth which ran through the middle, and the leg holes which were at her ankles, and after a few seconds of looking down, she felt a tap at her forehead.

Sena looked up, absolutely horrified at the fact that Yozora was bottomless right in front of her, her snatch hairless and her legs spread just enough for her to be able to see her swollen, pink folds, almost ready to leak essence and let it drip to the ground. What was more insulting to her was how in front of her, a few centimeters away from her belly, the mistletoe hung, its green color filling a good portion of Sena's sight whenever she looked up to get a glimpse of Yozora's sadistic grin.

"Pucker up, Santa Bitch. You're under the mistletoe."

Sena gulped. She couldn't believe that this was how she was going to start her sex life when she had literally anyone at the school she could possibly want at her disposal for such things. Instead, she had to deal with the sole person whom she had to ask politely for things like she wasn't the one in control. It was almost embarrassing for her to be in a scenario like this, where the scent of Yozora's sex wafted into her nose and polluted her mind. What was worse was how she was enjoying it, with Yozora smelling-not that she'd ever say it aloud-actually pretty appetizing. Yozora's free hand travelled down between her legs and spread her folds, letting Sena take a good view of her glistening pussy.

"Do you need an invitation, Santa Bitch? It's right above your forehead!"

As much as she was nervous from Yozora's demands, her nerves were primarily overcome with the feeling that she was supposed to be doing this with a guy. This was lewd, legitimately: both of them had taken off clothes and now there she was, preparing herself to reach third base. As appetizing as the scent of Yozora's sex was, the whole ordeal felt awkward; the only reason why she didn't hesitate more was because of Yozora's pressuring.

She leaned in, the scent of pussy filling her mind, and she hadn't even realized that she stuck her tongue out to taste her until tongue met flesh, and the flavor that teased her nostrils exploded onto her tongue.

Yozora's taste concerned Sena. It made her worry about her own taste, and how anyone would act if they were to go down on her. Yozora's taste, in her opinion, was the best part of her, period, and it was almost enough to justify going down on this basket case of a woman. If it were the other way around with her, if she had the looks and charm but a flavor nobody wanted, would it have affected her?

Of course, Yozora wasn't happy with Sena's lack of diligence, and with a glare downwards, she made it clear that Sena needed to stop thinking and enjoy what was in front of her; whether she liked it or not, Sena was going to eat her out.

Sena silently counted her blessings about how Yozora tasted before she let out one final word, a mumble which brushed against Yozora's clit.

" _Itadakimasu._ "

Sena's tongue darted around Yozora's cunt, eagerly collecting whatever juices she could collect. She stained her palate with her flavor, numbing her and clouding her mind with how much she enjoyed the taste. She started aimlessly, not caring about the various sighs which leaked from Yozora's lips, nor the slight twitching of her core easily felt by her tongue.

What mattered was collecting her taste, a final selfish move that she could perform under Yozora. It didn't matter when she was eating her out, with Yozora's hips accommodating her with the occasional sway and rock forwards. After a final lick down her slit, she cleaned Yozora of most of the fluids coating her sex, with her sole exception being that of her leaking entrance, practically begging her to enter.

And Sena would have done so if she didn't let her tongue rest on Yozora's clit. Sena was able to watch the flash of pleasure go through the entirety of her spine, wracking up until it reached her head. Throwing her head back, Yozora moaned, and her hands soon found purchase in Sena's hair, adeptly using her locks as makeshift handles.

Yozora pulled Sena closer, tongue forced to dance with her twitching nub. Her hips rocked violently against her lips, accidentally smearing Sena's cheeks and nose with a mixture of essence and saliva. Sena tried to keep up, her tongue desperately darting around the moving nub with hopes that Yozora would loosen up if she proved herself good enough.

The more she licked, however, the tighter Yozora's hands grew on her hair. The dull pain that was easily ignored before was gone and in its place was a harshness that rode throughout her scalp with the disregard she came to expect from her. It felt sadistic, almost, that no matter what it felt like this, like Yozora only cared for the pain she gave her.

"Fuck…"

It was one mumbled breath, but that was all Sena needed: a means of knowing that Yozora could let her defenses down. It was the solace that she needed, knowing that even with the hell she was going through-where she could only hang on and be pinned to Yozora's clit-that there could be a moment where she could resurge and be freed from the grasp she held. At least in her prison, she could feel the heat radiating from her loins and taste the flavor she could die for. She silently cursed herself for it, wishing that of all people it didn't have to belong to someone who treated her this poorly. As long as she could ignore the heat radiating from her own legs, there was no foul.

Yozora loosened up. At least, that's how it felt to her: all she did was remove one hand from her hair. Even with the newfound freedom Sena was stuck in her position: all Yozora wanted was to move one of her hands from her hips to between her legs, letting Sena cup her snatch. She expected the same heat that radiated against her tongue, but the swollenness left Sena almost taken aback: she didn't realize just how much of a thrill Yozora got by this debasement.

At the same time, she couldn't help herself; her warmth was far too inviting, and even into her cupped hand she could feel her sticky essence dripping into her hand. Sena took the invitation, digging her fingers deep past Yozora's folds and into her heat, immediately greeted by her stickiness and her tightness.

The feeling of Yozora's hips going into overdrive as Sena found her pace was overwhelming. With each push and pull of her fingers stabbing into her sex at a different angle, her tongue kept busy trying to keep up with the now-frantic pace of her masturbation. It didn't matter that she was pumping into her with all of her dexterity; it felt as if Yozora was just using her as a sex toy to get off. And if that were her only criteria, she was playing the role better than any vibrator.

"Fuck, S-Se-Santa Bitch!"

 _So close!_ Sena thought to herself, speeding her fingers inside of her. She felt her fluids coursing down her fingers, past the ball of her hand, and down her forearm. She didn't care about how her hand cramped from the speed of her thrusts, or how Yozora's squeezes made her unwelcomingly tight; if she sped up, this whole fiasco would end sooner, and she could withdraw her fingers sooner. Those fingers coated with Yozora's essence, dripping down and to the floor, slick and sticky and oh-so delicious and enticing.

The sooner she finished her off, the sooner she could clean herself off of that flavor.

"Keep licking!"

Curling her fingers inward, Sena followed Yozora's instructions, swirling her tongue around her clit in any way she could. She kept nudging it out of her hood, finding new ways to toy with Yozora as she exposed more of her sensitive bundle. Accompanied with even longer and harsher squeezes, there were moments that Sena found that it was impossible to move inside of her. She felt Yozora's thighs starting to flex against her cheeks and fingers, her squeezes in her hair growing tight yet haphazard.

And Yozora was _surprisingly_ vocal about her incoming orgasm.

"Ah, _ah,_ fuck! Se-s-Santa Bitch! Fuck! I'm g-ah _fuck!_ "

Sena pulled her fingers out from Yozora's core, spreading her legs a bit so that she could slip between her thighs. She didn't care about her cheeks' staining with her essence. Hell, with her lips suckling at the base of Yozora's cunt, she welcomed it, as long as there was more where it came from and it found its way into her mouth.

Her hand, slick with juices, found purchase on Yozora's clit, a stunningly beautiful pink, and jostled it much like she was returning the favor about what Yozora did to her tits. Nudging Yozora's entrance with her tongue, she knew that she couldn't enter her: she felt the intense clenching and unclenching of her walls from just a contact with her hole.

Yozora came violently, her juices flowing freely into Sena's mouth. Sena's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, overcome with the ecstatic flavor overpowering her and coating every bit of the inside of her mouth. She kept rubbing at Yozora's clit, hoping that with that action she'd be able to milk her a bit more of that precious fluid.

It didn't matter that she was cementing herself as Yozora's bitch, festively or otherwise: her flavor was that hypnotic and Sena was going to treat it like the clear liquid gold it was. It didn't even matter that Yozora was using her hair as a sole handhold to make sure she was still upright. Throughout all the pain, that taste was worth it.

The only thing that brought Sena back to reality was the juices slowing to a trickle. Giving Yozora one final smack to her clit, Sena whined needily before pulling back. That was, for the time being, all she was going to get from her.

Sena needed more, but Yozora returned to her reins, pushing her away from her. Landing on her rear and her back, Sena was confused about the ordeal, not even realizing that her legs were spread enough to show the crimes of her time eating Yozora out. Her panties, and the dark blue spot that was between her legs, was on display, immensely shattering her self-confidence and giving Yozora that much-unneeded momentum.

"I'm surprised, Santa Bitch. I always thought you'd hate having to do something like that to me."

Darting her gaze between Yozora's sadistic grin and the dark splotch between her legs, Sena started to well up, her head growing stuffy with embarrassment. If this were any other time, she would have stood up and ran out, making sure to take her Santa dress with her for the sake of decency. But it was different: this was a time with Yozora and Sena alone, with Yozora making a slow descent to the ground.

First, her gaze pinned Sena's hips to the floor, and as she descended, soon her hips replaced that gaze, sitting down in her lap. Glimpsing at her quim-glistened forearm, Yozora grasped onto Sena's wrist and brought her fingers to her lips, almost chuckling to herself as she heard Sena's whines.

"Do you really think you deserve tasting me off your fingers?"

Sena scrambled for words for a few seconds, as if her pride and mercy didn't leave with Kobato and Kodaka when they left the club. Reason, too, departed as she felt Yozora's tongue across the outside of her pinky finger, daring to taste herself from off her fingers.

"Yes, Ma'am…" Sena whimpered.

"What was that?" Yozora wondered, curling her other fingers so that she could slip her pinky finger between her lips.

"Yes, Ma'am, I think I deserve to taste you off my fingers…"

Yozora pulled away from her pinky finger, keeping her stern countenance. "Say it louder, and with emotion!"

"Please, Yozora-sama, after all the work that I did for you, can you please pay me, your poor little Santa Bitch, with tasting your cum off of my fingers? I want it more than anything!"

Whether Sena meant what she said or not, Sena didn't know. What mattered to her was that Yozora thought she meant it; it was convincing enough. Yozora let go of her fingers, and the sternness on her face slowly made way to an evil smirk.

"Make a show out of it, then, Santa Bitch."

Taking a few steps back, Yozora found herself a chair to sit on, looking down at Sena. Sena, with her newfound freedom, shuffled back for a bit, justifying it with giving Yozora a slightly better angle. Before Yozora could ask about what she meant, Sena's tongue found purchase at her tricep, licking up the excess fluids from her arm.

Making sure to let out moans as she did so, Sena's hips slowly rocked against the air, the undulations of her hips traveling through her spine and accentuating her chest with every breath she took. As she licked upward, her free hand found purchase at her breast, giving the flesh a soft squeeze every now and then; she couldn't help but sigh at each squeeze she gave herself.

As she gave her show, she watched Yozora slowly, but surely, leaning forward, taking in the sight of the school idol writhing like she was in heat. She observed diligently as her eyes followed the hand which traced shapes around her body. Drawing fancy shapes along her waist, she'd let her fingers dance little curlicues around her lower body, making sure to end up at her navel. As she finished her tongue's approach to her wrist, she slowly made the final line downward, including a doodle of her heart where the point of the heart pointed directly at her clit. Slipping a finger underneath her waistband, her entire hand followed. With a prod, she felt one of the harshest waves of any sensation course through her, one where screaming was impossible: she couldn't do anything but let out a moan of delight as she fondled herself.

That didn't even get into how her folds felt like a libidinous sauna, her fingertips immediately slickening with her own fluids.

She mouth-fucked herself with her other hand not only to collect Yozora's juices, but to silence herself from any other embarrassing sounds that she could let out. As she fondled her mouth, she couldn't help but feel the heat radiating from her core heating up, as if even dominating herself was enough to get off. It didn't matter the gags she suppressed or the flavor of Yozora's juices diminishing as she salivated all over her fingers: what mattered was that she was growing hornier just from this display, and knowing that Yozora was watching her wasn't helping her at all.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself."

Sena silently nodded.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Santa Bitch? Answer me when I talk to you."

Silent nods weren't enough anymore. Slipping her fingers out of her mouth, she blurted out her answer. It didn't matter anymore: she said and did much more embarrassing things with her earlier in the day, and after all, she was expected to answer her, no matter how humiliating it was.

That was what a Santa Bitch did.

"Yes, Yozora-sama! I'm a horny little slut in heat because of how delicious your pussy tastes! Please, let me cum! I'll do anything for you!"

Sena hoped Yozora didn't record that. Her body was frozen bar the hand fondling her mound, her involuntary twitches and hitched breathing a reflection of just how horny she was. She honestly didn't care if Yozora came and helped her, but the company would have been nice, especially since she was just sitting there, watching her masturbating.

Yozora rose from her chair and sat back down, right between Sena's legs. Sena spread further, athletic prowess and flexibility on display as she spread her legs into a perfect split. With her hand straining the fabric dangerously, and with the outermost edges of her vulva on display-Yozora was able to see the slightest of pink-it was almost confusing to her why Yozora had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Great job, Santa Bitch," Yozora remarked, almost as if trying to hold back a sigh of irritation, "now how am I supposed to get your panties off?"

If Sena's face weren't red already, it definitely was after that comment. Fueled by instinct instead of reason, she had forgotten about the garment covering her, and she thought for a second that she was spreading herself, giving Yozora a perfect display of her pussy. Pulling her fingers out of her panties, she slipped them between her legs and pulled her panties aside, smearing her lips and the inside of her right thigh with the juices wicked on the garment as she revealed herself to Yozora.

Sena let out a soft gulp, nervous about how she was revealing herself. Yozora's gaze was still stern, almost as if she was unsurprised by her pussy. The judgmental tone of her stare was almost piercing her, and she felt her core contract at the anticipation; a slight leak of her fluids down her hairless taint and to her asshole aided in the display of her arousal. Further readying herself, she framed her lips with her fingers, spreading her just that bit more. She displayed herself the best she could for her, the most delicate and naughtiest parts of her body solely for her.

Sena shuddered, uncertain as to what was going to happen next, but Yozora's words helped calm her down.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

As harsh as Yozora's tone was, she knew to take it as closely to a compliment as the rest of her insults based on Sena's stellar looks or athleticism. The pride of a perfect shave never hurt, either; not one hair of hers existed for that judgmental gaze to complain about. She was primed and ready for prodding, and almost wondering why she hadn't started already.

Then, Yozora closed the distance between them with a hand against her core, fingertips quickly collecting her juices. Sena squeaked, her cold fingers contrasting almost too well against her sweltering core. Yet, at the contact, her hips bucked, begging her captor to keep going.

Her shape-tracing was minimal, just enough for her to have a feeling around the whereabouts of her core, taking in every centimeter between her puffy folds. In her desperation, Sena swore she could feel the patterns of Yozora's fingertips tracing down her core. Every motion sent shudders through her, with Sena through her arrhythmic breathing trying to say something, something about wanting more, but her thoughts were fleeting, succumbing to the touch which graced her lower body.

She had never felt so vulnerable, but never had she felt so sensitive, either.

Before Sena could grow accustomed to the onslaught of Yozora's fingers, she felt the hand pull away. No buck of her hips could ever bring them back to her, and even if she were to try, she hadn't noticed that Yozora had anchored her to the ground with a hand on her belly. She whined on reflex, deprived of the sole thing she needed at the moment like she was in some sort of cruel game.

Watching Yozora observing her sticky finger tips didn't help matters at all.

"Honestly, Santa Bitch, I didn't know you were into this kind of thing."

There wasn't even a point in refuting it. All the evidence that she had was in her arousal, leaving Yozora's fingers shimmering as she showed them to her. A twist in her gut added to the collective knot in her lower torso, where those sticky fingers were the only way that Sena hoped the knot could possibly come undone.

Instinctively, Sena spread her legs a tad wider, not caring about if a hyper-split was overkill. The only care that she had at the moment was having her cunt stuffed, a fervent need that would be accentuated with her hips bucking incessantly if it weren't for the hand anchoring her down. At the very least, she gave said hand a fair fight before her fingers returned to her core.

In particular, Yozora's middle finger.

Not even the hand anchoring Sena's lower body to the ground was able to match Sena's pushing back as Yozora filled her up with her digit. Her hips left the ground, with her heels and shoulder blades digging into the ground. Belly rising, Yozora was forced to accommodate, shifting her angle so that she could shove all of her digit inside of her.

Even without the angle change, Yozora's time stuffing her digit into Sena was difficult. Between the vice-like throbs her core gave her and her overall tightness, she was surprised when she felt her knuckles slapping against her labia, filled with a sensation of near-disbelief that she was able to stick an entire finger inside of her. Of course, it was a feeling that she had to comment about.

"Kodaka would be a happy man if he was with you."

The fingers that Sena once sucked upon she bit. If she wanted to go for a blow that low, her cunt was exposed and she could have just slapped her there; she would have at least derived a _bit_ of enjoyment from that kind of striking below the belt. She was so invested in this that she almost forgot about Kodaka, and with him brought up, she was realizing that she had given her indecency to Yozora-of all people, Yozora-before him.

Was it shameful that thought turned her on more?

Being brought back to reality was as easy as having her clit slapped, sending a harsh wave of sensations through her. She let go of her fingers and moaned, not even caring that in the proximity of a cathedral even God was able to hear her.

To her, God had already shoved a finger inside of her, and She just slapped her clit. She was just as harsh and demanding as the one from the Old Testament.

She removed her finger from Sena's core, and she started whining again, almost as if even under Yozora she had to be first and foremost. She wanted-no, _needed_ -Yozora's fingers inside of her again, just so she could have that bit of bliss back. She wanted to complain about it, about how it wasn't funny how she gave and took away like she didn't care one bit about if she'd cum or not.

Her eyes widened when she realized she was wrong, and that Yozora did indeed have plans to slip that finger back inside of her.

Her eyes widened even more when she felt _where_ that finger was going.

"Y-y-y-Yozora," Sena huffed, feeling her core constrict around nothing as Yozora started rubbing her fingertip against her asshole, almost as if her juices would lubricate her digit enough to be able to shove it in there.

She didn't need to express herself about how it felt being fondled there, with the contorted grin on her face trying to hide what kind of sick pleasures came from the thought of Yozora not only introducing her to the idea of shoving fingers into her back door, but actually _enjoying_ it.

"Yozora-what?"

In her pleasure, Sena hadn't even realized that she didn't address Yozora properly, and she was glad that all she needed to do was correct herself. Perhaps the concept of having her ass fingered was enough of a punishment in her eyes. "-sama…" Her voice was naught but a squeak, her body overcome with Yozora's ministrations giving enough way for her asshole to yield.

All Sena could hear was her heartbeat as she felt her asshole giving in, spreading slightly for her finger to be introduced. Her sight grew cloudy as she felt the finger continuing to intrude, not even caring about how wrong it was for her to have a finger slipping in there. At the first knuckle, Sena couldn't process words, the babbling which leaked from her lips the nonsense of a short-circuiting computer. At the second, Sena felt almost like a puppet, completely in control to the finger which had found itself buried inside of her. It was a feeling she couldn't ever possibly forget, and no matter whom she ended up with-whether a boy or girl-she'd request this to happen again. Discovering her love for her ass being defiled was the most surreal, and embarrassing, of Christmas gifts she'd never think of asking for, but it was a gift no less: she loved it.

Her cloudiness slowly subsided as Yozora's finger fit snug inside of her, wiggling slightly. She was intensely aware of the finger inside of her, and in spite of the pleasure that it gave her, she couldn't help but think that someone actually thought to slip it in there.

"Yozora-sama," she whimpered. "It's dirty…"

"So are you for enjoying it, Santa Bitch," Yozora replied instantly, "so are you."

Sena's fingers returned to her mouth, pacifying herself by biting down on her knuckles. She had grown used to the feeling of her ass being used like this, but to the extent that any motion was still insanely enjoyable. The slow push-pull inside of her, along with the wiggling of her finger throughout, was enough to loosen her a bit, definitely easing the pleasures which came from her anal finger-fuck.

Sena's fingers darted to her clit, practically buzzing with pleasure, and started tweaking it. It didn't matter if Yozora wasn't okay with her doing this kind of thing or not: if anything, she _needed_ it just as much as she needed the feeling of that finger in her ass. It wasn't anything she could debate. She couldn't debate how she was a little freak who would do anything for pleasure at the moment. Her lust came before her language, and sex was the only thing she could understand.

That just made the feeling of Yozora's finger slipping out of her that much worse. Absent of the finger which breathed a new light into her newfound sex life, at any other time, Sena would have been angry and yelled at her for being so negligent of her desires. She couldn't, though; not with being wrapped around her little finger like this, and with her libido so high she wasn't certain if even Rikka had ever felt like how she was feeling. Words didn't matter in the high of her lust, and Yozora had been one step ahead of her on that by denying her when she did something wrong.

And in the case that Sena understood her, Yozora emphasized her decision to withdraw from her ass.

"Who said you could pleasure yourself?"

Sena understood, but Sena couldn't process. It was too cruel of an act for her to do this, to relegate her clit to be nothing more than a painful reminder that she was a moment's notice away from letting out all of that pleasure.

Even as she was being lectured, Sena was idly toggling her clit, a motion that was cut short by Yozora grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand above her head, leaving her clit untouched.

Sena let out another whine, desperate to make some attempt at communicating with her. Her hips shook, her body aching and needy, and she hoped that even if she was in her delirious lust she was able to communicate on some level with her.

Thankfully, _thankfully_ , after a few seconds of waiting-seconds which felt like hours each- Yozora gave in, giving Sena's clit a rub. Not only did she ensure to rub her clit, but she made sure to coat another of her fingers in her pussy juices-copious enough for her not to need to shove a finger inside of her. After coating two of her fingers in her essence, the best lubricant she had on her, she pushed those two digits into Sena's ass, loving the sounds that came from her mouth as she started thrusting her fingers inside of her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yozora-sama!"

Sena was talking again, her babbling finally becoming more pronounced as she received her pleasure.

Keeping Sena's reaction to being edged lightly in her mental spare cabinet, Yozora kept tweaking at Sena's clit and fingering her asshole, reveling in the faces Sena made, the noises she let out. It was picture perfect, the kind of thing she'd send to her as a cruel Christmas postcard. It was a Christmas gift watching her mumble and fiddle around like a bitch in heat, something that Yozora found perfect given Sena's bimbo build. More memories for her to put into that cabinet.

Yet, it felt incomplete, and Yozora knew what was missing: it complimented well with the stench of sex that fogged her nose, almost like it was a poison that would short-circuit her sanity if she left it unchecked. Thankfully, she didn't need to: she was almost certain that Sena wouldn't even notice in the tidal waves of pleasure dominating her entire body an additional amount of pleasure in being tongue-fucked. It didn't hurt how her cunt was visibly pulsing and her hole was leaking oh-so sluttily, dripping fluid which grew more appetizing by the second. And she was in control: she didn't need to ask or give thanks or anything like that.

Yozora dug in.

Tongue lapping at Sena's sex, her flavor immediately hit Yozora's palate. Not quite intoxicating, but definitely not something awful. Licking at her entrance, she felt the violent pulses that almost seemed to want to deny her and accept her at the same time; it was as if her cunt was promoting the push-pull that most thought of when sex came to mind. Instead of giving into those desires, Yozora traced circles around her entrance, her tongue tip running laps around her sphincter. With each lap, she felt Sena's cunt pulsing harder, her orgasm coming much closer to the forefront until she knew that whether she kept at it or not, Sena would be cumming.

So she wanted Sena to make sure _exactly_ what was going on as she rode out her orgasm. She stopped toggling her clit, and shoved her fingers into her ass as far as they'd go.

"Sena Kashiwazaki, the star student and school idol, is a little Santa Bitch." Yozora slapped Sena's clit and opened the fingers in her asshole like a pair of scissors. "She loves fingers in her ass and can't stand being edged." Another slap, and her fingers closed. "I bet she's also a big fan of being humiliated; why else would she come to me instead of anyone else in the school?"

Sena heard. Yozora could tell because of how her lower body started to quiver. She was so close to letting it all out, and so she stayed still, with one final task to give Sena before she could earn her well-desired orgasm.

"Say it."

"...?"

Yozora hadn't even realized that in Sena's delirium, she didn't understand exactly what to say.

"Say you're my Santa Bitch."

Sena stayed mostly silent, with a murmur of "Santa Bitch" barely audible.

"Louder."

"I'm your Santa Bitch."

"Oh, come on. Louder, with some emotion this time!"

"I'm your Santa Bitch! I'm your Santa Bitch!"

Suddenly, Yozora's hands moved faster than Sena could even process. Even in all of her gaming she wasn't able to make her hands move half the speed that Yozora's moved at, her thrusts violent in her ass and her rubs to her clit even moreso. All Sena knew was that she was at her edge, and Yozora was glad to help her reach the peak.

Sena came. Violently.

Sena's body contorted, her whole body quivering as copious amounts of fluid shot out, accidentally gushing Yozora and coating the entirety of her blazer in her quim. Yozora didn't care; hell, the fingers that were rubbing her clit pressed down on her belly, making sure that Sena didn't accidentally spray the entire area with her quim-that would have been a very embarrassing story to tell the rest of the Neighbor's Club. She needed to contain Sena's juices being shot, with her ruined blazer being nothing to her but a sacrifice to ensure it'd be easy to clean up.

Before she could get any paper towels to clean up her mess, though, she needed to make sure that Sena was alright after her orgasm; she had never seen anyone go through something like that, where their entire body shut down for the sake of lust.

"Sena?"

Yozora winced. That wasn't going to come out of her lips again any time soon. The embarrassment of calling her by her name probably rivalled all of what Sena just went through, in her mind.

Sena woke up from her haze with concern, immediately covering her folds with her panties. It didn't matter how scared she was about it, though: she knew that Yozora had done what she did, and the afterglow was enjoyable enough for her. She stood up, with a newfound energy as if she didn't just wake up from the orgasm of a lifetime.

"The only reason why I'm not going to expel you is because I enjoyed that!"

"Is that so, Meat?"

"We can't speak of this ever again!"

"Shut up and get me some paper towel. I'll make sure Kodaka doesn't know that you like being called a Santa Bitch and enjoy having fingers in your ass."

Sena quieted down, almost embarrassed to have heard that come from Yozora's mouth. "I do not!"

Yozora pointed to the puddle on the floor before motioning to her soaked blazer. "Yeah, and I sweated through this because I ran a half-marathon." She motioned to the door before standing up, searching for where she put her skirt and panties. "Get some paper towels from the bathroom, Meat."

"You're more inclined right now, Yozora!"

Sena couldn't believe that she was, once again, displaying herself to Yozora, but it was for a point: she was naked except for a pair of very-ruined panties, socks, and a butterfly hairclip. Yozora, however, after putting on her skirt and panties, was completely dressed.

"Your clothes weren't ruined by meat juices, now get dressed and get some paper towels."

Sena did as she was told, mainly because she knew that there would be some sort of consequence for not doing as she was told. She ran to the bathroom and got as much paper towel as she could get her hands on before returning to the clubroom to help Yozora clean the mess on the floor.

Both of them were silent. Neither wanted to talk about how they just did that out of nowhere, about how Yozora treated Sena like that. Weren't they supposed to be sworn enemies? That was not how sworn enemies treat each other at all; that was how lovers acted after a honeymoon, or at the very least two people who liked each other enough to do that kind of thing. At the very least, Sena was on the right track with never speaking about this again.

"Hey, Sena…"

Sena smiled. Finally, a bit of well-deserved respect from her. At the very least, she was saying her name.

"What's up, Yozora?"

Yozora flashed her teeth as she grinned, leaning in to whisper in Sena's ear.

"Make sure not to say goodbye to me when everyone leaves at the group lunch next weekend."


End file.
